Devices for delivering drugs to patients have become an important aspect of modern pharmaceutical therapy. Advances in pump technology, both mechanical and electrical, have provided patients with options for having doses of needed drugs administered over prolonged periods of time with concomitant increases in effectiveness of treatment.